Un tiempo de descanso
by Akiko Maxwell
Summary: una intervalo entre una misión, 2 adolecentes 1 habitacion ,que podria pasar jajaja averiguenlo espero sus comentarios yaoi 2x1 lemmon
1. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

Hillo yo de nuevo aquí les agradezco a todas las q me apoyaron en SOLO ERAN VACACIONES bueno esta es otro onda pero sigue siendo yaoi asi q si no les gusta tienen todo el derecho a retirarse jajajaj, es un 2x1 bueno léanlo espero sus reviews.

Un tiempo de descanso.

By Dark Angel 02

Se ve un Jeep negro cruzando la carretera a 180 km/h. La carretera se encuentra desierta, es solo arena y de vez en cuando una que otra palmera o arbusto rompiendo la línea del horizonte, adelante se ve un hermoso mar azul cristalino, brillando por el reflejo del sol en él.

-¿Qué haremos ahora, Heero? –decía un joven trenzado, de hermosos ojos violetas, mientras abría la guantera y sacaba un CD-

-Nos esconderemos –el joven de azules ojos respondía sin mayor interés-

-Ah... ¿Dónde iremos esta vez? –volvió a preguntar el alegre chico, mientras colocaba el disco en el reproductor del automóvil- ¡Si, esta es mi canción favorita! –gritaba, mientras alzaba los brazos y los cruzaba por detrás de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, dio un gran suspiro, sonrió abiertamente y reclinó un poco su asiento, acomodándose en él-

-Oye Duo, podrías bajarle el volumen –dijo el estoico piloto, sin despegar la mirada del camino-

-¿Para qué? ¡Heero, disfruta de la vida solo un momento, quieres!

-No lo podré hacer si no puedo oír –alargó un brazo y le bajó volumen, a lo que su compañero se incorporó rápidamente-

-¡Eres un aguafiestas...! Oye no me respondiste ¿Dónde nos ocultaremos? –dijo mientras desasía su puchero y miraba a Heero, al mismo tiempo que este lo miraba de reojo extrañado-

-¿Cómo que, dónde nos ocultaremos? –el chico trenzado se encogía de hombros con una inocente mirada y Heero volvía su mirada al camino- ¿Acaso no lo estás viendo, Duo?

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Acaso es aquí? –dijo mirando hacia todos lados y peinando algunos de sus cabellos que, con el fuerte viento, le impedían ver del todo bien-

-Hn. –fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Heero-

-¡Genial! ¡Jamás lo hubiera pensado de ti! ¡Que sorpresa, elegiste un lugar muy divertido! –dijo mientras miraba con expectación a la distante ciudad que comenzaba de emerger de entre las colinas más hayá-

El Jeep aumentó la velocidad, dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso.

Ya en la ciudad, Duo miraba hacia todos lados muy feliz.

-¡Qué bien, ya comenzaba a creer que éramos los únicos en la tierra!

-Bien, escoge un lugar –dijo Heero, ignorando el comentario de su compañero, mientras esperaba a que la luz cambiara a verde-

-¿Para qué? –volteándose y mirándolo extrañado-

-Otra vez con tus preguntas tontas. –dijo mirándolo de reojo- Para qué más, para quedarnos, Baka. –dijo emprendiendo nuevamente la marcha-

-¡Ya te he dicho que no me llames Baka, Heero! –dijo haciendo un puchero-

-Esta bien, si no quieres elegir lo haré yo...

-No, no, no, no, yo lo haré.

-Entonces deja de quejarte.

-Si, si, si, señor gruñón. –al decir esto recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Heero- Bien... déjame ver... –dijo mirando a los hoteles costeros- creo que... ese... ese estará bien... –dijo apuntando a un magnifico hotel blanco que se divisaba en un acantilado más adelante, este reflejaba exactamente el espíritu costero-

-Parece algo costoso...

-¿Y qué? Oye Heero, arriesgamos nuestros pellejos casi todos los días de nuestras vida, debemos darnos algunos gustos ¿No crees? –dijo mirándolo entusiasmado-

-Eh... está bien... –dijo mientras introducía el auto en el garaje del hotel-

Entraron en la recepción y se registraron bajo falsas identidades, como ya les era costumbre.

Ya acomodados en su habitación...

-Ah... –Duo se desperezó, estirando todo su cuerpo- mira Heero, nos dieron una habitación muy linda... –dijo mientras veía para todos lados y apoyaba sus manos en el enorme ventanal- mira que vista... –dijo sonriendo al ver el mar tan brillante, color calipso y la blanca arena de la playa-

-Es natural... –dijo sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que le indicaba su compañero- ...tú pediste la habitación presidencial y eso es lo que nos dieron.

-Ash... no seas amargado... Nnnn... –volvió a desperezarse- creo que me daré una ducha –y se metió al baño-

-Duo... –dijo Heero, deteniéndole antes de que cerrara la puerta del baño-

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo sorprendido por la orden indirecta de que se detuviera-

-No demores, también quiero bañarme –dijo, mientras esquivaba la mirada de asombro de Duo, para empezar a conectar su laptop-

-Ah... está bien, no demoraré más de... media hora... Adiós... –le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y cerrando la puerta rápidamente-

-¡¿Qué?! –dijo volviéndose rápidamente, pero ya era demasiado tarde- Ah... –dijo con desprecio- nunca cambiarás, aun eres un niño malcriado –y volvió a su tarea-

En el baño...

Duo se encontraba frete al espejo, se miró la cara y luego se la lavó, la sacudió un poco tratando de despertar, ese viaje había sido larguísimo y lo había adormecido un poco.

-Bien... ahora si... Duo Maxwell, te ves bien. –y se sonrió a si mismo. Se dirigió hacia la ducha y la dio- Vaya... este si es un baño... es muy lujoso –el baño era de mármol blanco, estaba adornado con bellas lámparas doradas, que le daban un aspecto imperial, y finos muebles que tonalizaban perfectamente con el mármol del piso y las paredes, un gran ventanal mostraba el gran esplendor del mar y junto a él había un gran jacuzzi-

Duo comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y se la quitó, luego se quitó los pantalones, quedando así solo en ropa interior. Se miró nuevamente al espejo, tomó su larga trenza y la comenzó a deshacer. Luego de esto, se deshizo de su última prenda y se metió en la ducha.

-Mientras el agua tibia empapaba todo su cuerpo y cabello, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados labios y una pequeña risita escapó de ellos- Vaya... si que se enojó cuando le dije cuánto me tardaría

–pensó para si mismo- como me encanta hacerlo enfadar, es algo que simplemente no puedo controlar. Es como tener a un delicioso helado enfrente y no sentir el deseo de comerlo –siguió pensando. "Deseo", "comerlo", esas dos palabras quedaron rondando por su mente, luego una pícara sonrisa se dibujó en sus delgados y finos labios- Ya veremos lo que pasa. –dijo con emoción y terminó de bañarse tranquilamente-

Después de secar su cuerpo y un poco su cabello, lo suficiente como para que no goteara demasiado, amarró una toalla a su cadera y abrió la puerta de baño.

-Ya era hora... –dijo el estoico piloto. Al ver a Duo salir del baño con tan solo una toalla en su cadera se sonrojo un poco, lo suficiente como para que Duo durara si había sido su imaginación lo que vio o verdad-

-Si... lo siento... pero te lo advertí ¿No es así? –dijo en tono burlón-

-Heero no dijo nada, sabía que era verdad y no iba a discutir por ello, tomó una toalla de armario y se al colocó en el hombro. Justo antes de que entrara al baño se dirigió a Duo- Duo...

-¿Si? –dijo mientras abría su maleta-

-No salgas de la habitación, no debemos separarnos.

-Si no te preocupes –dijo sin mirarlo siquiera- "No lo haré" –pensó pícaramente-

Cinco minutos después, Heero terminaba de bañarse y salió del baño. Al igual que Duo, solo llevaba una toalla atada a su cadera y su ropa en las manos.

Heero abrió la puerta del baño y se dispuso a dar un paso adelante, pero se encontró cara a cara con un violeta penetrante. Heero, de la impresión, dejó caer la ropa que sostenía. Duo se encontraba bloqueando el paso de Heero completamente, tenía ambos brazos en los marcos de la puerta y parecía que no dejaría a Heero pasar por ahí.

-D...Duo –dijo Heero, sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, pero luego reaccionó y volvió a su actitud seria- muévete Duo, no me dejas pasar. –dijo tratando de hacer a un lado a Duo, pero este se rehusó-

-Esa es la idea... Heero. –sus ojos estaban llenos de picardía al igual que su voz- Heero... –dijo mientras soltaba el marco de la puerta y posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Heero, el cual se sorprendió haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, al ver esta reacción Duo se dirigió hacia el oído del joven de ojos cobalto- Heero... –dijo sensualmente- ...no te gustaría divertirte un rato –dijo, mientras Heero se sonrojaba, al mismo tiempo que Duo deslizaba una de sus manos por la espalda de este-

-Di... divertirnos... Duo qué planeas... –dijo profundamente rojo-

-Solo que nos divirtamos, Heero –dijo sin soltar aún a su compañero-

-Vamos Duo, no juegues y suéltame. –dijo tratando de apartarlo de si, por Duo lo sujetó fuertemente-

-No es un juego, Heero, pero si quieres que lo sea solo pídelo –y con esto comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Heero, este estaba muy sorprendido y sonrojado-

-No... Duo... espera... suéltame... –Heero trató de zafarse nuevamente, pero sin éxito. Duo a su vez lo giró haciendo que saliera del baño y empujándolo más a la habitación- No... Duo, yo...

-Shhh... –dijo suavemente y separándose de su oído- no digas nada, piensa que esto es solo un juego ¿Si? –y comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Heero-

-Pero... –no pudo acabar, ya que fue interrumpido por los deliciosos labios de Duo, que ahora estaban sobre los suyos pidiendo acceso a su interior-

Duo presionó aún más a Heero y lo atrajo más a su cuerpo, pudiendo así sentir el calor del piloto de cabellos alborotados, presionó aún más, haciendo que los labios de Heero se entreabrieran y dándole paso a su húmeda lengua que comenzó a explorar cada rincón de la dulce boca de Heero, comenzó a jugar con la lengua de este y acariciando con pasión el cuerpo del de azules ojos.

Heero sentía como su boca era inundada por la legua de Duo y como su cuerpo se estremecía a cada caricia que le daba, Duo tenía los ojos cerrados al contrario de él que los tenía muy abiertos y observaba todo lo que su joven amigo le hacía a su cuerpo, sabía que Duo lo estaba disfrutando... y mucho, pero él se encontraba en estado de shock. Después de unos segundos reaccionó y apartó con fuerza a Duo de su cuerpo. Duo lo miró sorprendido y con una sonrisa y mirada libidinosas en su rostro, con el borde de su mano limpió un rastro de saliva que había escapado de sus bocas en el momento del beso.

-¡Qué crees que haces, Baka! –dijo Heero enfadado, mientras miraba a Duo, que lo miraba inocentemente-

-Solo trataba de divertirme un poco contigo... Heero –dijo pícaramente y se le acercó más a Heero-

-No te me acerques, Maxwell –dijo retrocediendo, mas Duo no le obedeció y lo arrinconó en una esquina de la habitación-

-No te resistas... Heero... –lo tomó nuevamente por los hombros y le habló al oído- solo será un momento... vamos... divirtámonos –dijo sensualmente, lamiendo nuevamente el oído de su "presa"-

-Duo... no... –se estaba excitando, Duo siempre le había parecido atractivo de alguna manera, como chico era bastante guapo, tenía que admitirlo, pero jamás quiso tener nada con él- vamos... suéltame... –no había caso, él no lo escuchaba, ya había terminado con su oído y la lluvia de besos y caricias corría ahora por su cuello. Heero dejó escapar un gemido cuando sintió como las suaves manos de Duo se deslizaban por su espalda y bajaban, más y más. Las manos de Duo se encontraban ahora en sus caderas. Duo estaba excitado, ya lo veía venir, estaba besando el cuello de Heero y empezó a bajar hasta llegar a los pezones- Duo... qué me harás... Ah... Duo...

Heero había posado sus manos en los hombros de su captor y de vez en cuando lo empujaba hacia atrás para que lo dejara en paz, pero era inútil, Duo lo tenía arrinconado con mucha fuerza, más de la que Heero esperaba y creía que tenía.

Duo comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones de Heero, este gimió por el placer que le producía ese contacto, una de las manos de Duo subió por el tronco de Heero, memorizando cada área que tocaba, hasta que llegó a la nuca del joven de mirada fría. Duo dejó su tarea en los ya erectos pezones y se incorporó para ver la cara de Heero, quedaron cara a cara, a solo unos milímetros el uno del otro.

-¿Aceptas mi propuesta? –dijo con una mirada sensual, que hizo que Heero se estremeciera y sonrojara-

-Duo... nosotros no podemos... –dijo completamente rojo, pero fue interrumpido-

-¿Por qué no, Heero? –dijo calmadamente Duo mientas acercaba más su rostro al del joven aprisionado- ¿Acaso porque estamos en una misión? –dijo mientras se lanzaba a su cuello y lo comenzaba a lamer y besar salvajemente-

-No... Duo... no... Ya basta... –dijo, pero las hábiles manos de Duo se le adelantaron y le arrebataron la única prenda que le ocultaba de Duo- ¡DUO!

-El 02 lo miró sensual, pero severamente a la vez- No te resistas, Heero Yui... –dijo mientras aprisionaba fuertemente el miembro de su compañero en sus manos- no te preocupes, no te haré daño...

–siguió, mientras lo masajeaba y apretaba en una de sus manos, haciendo que Heero gimiera muy alto-

-Duo... ¡Ah...! Duo... suéltame... –dijo tratando de zafarse-

-No, no lo haré... quiero que lo disfrutes... "cariño" –dijo burlonamente-

-¿Sabes lo que realmente estás haciendo... Duo...? –dijo mientras un orgasmo lo interrumpía- Duo... tu estás abus...

-Calla... –dijo despacio, mientras lo besaba dulcemente. Con la mano que tenía libre, desató su propia toalla, quedando así ambos desnudos... luego separaron sus labios...- abre la boca...

-¿Qué...? –Duo aprovechó el momento para meter uno de sus dedos en la boca de Heero, luego otro y después otro, mientras masturbaba el miembro de su compañero con pasión-

-Ah... ¡AAAHHH! –fue uno de sus orgasmos más alto, cuando sintió como algo se introducía en él- Duo... qué... –Heero se estaba desesperando al ver como abusaba de él en contra de su voluntad y con tanta facilidad-

-No te preocupes, tal vez duela un poco al principio pero... sopórtalo ¿Quieres...? –e introdujo otro dedo en la entrada de Heero, haciendo que este gimiera nuevamente. Comenzó a moverlos dentro de su "víctima" y luego introdujo otro más, haciendo que Heero se inundara de placer y dolor a la vez-

-Duo... AHHH... –Heero se veía vulnerable. Había cerrado sus ojos y su boca estaba abierta de tanto gemir, el sudor los bañaba a ambos y el placer lo hacía vibrar, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad-

-¿Qué dices, estás preparado? –dijo finalmente Duo al oído de su acompañante, este abrió sus ojos repentinamente el oír esas palabras, sentía como los dedos de su captor se deslizaban fuera de él-

-¡Qué! ¡Duo, no...! –pero no terminó, se quedó completamente frío cuando sintió aquel miembro en su entrada, el dolor lo invadió enseguida, Duo lo había mancillado demasiado rápido y bruscamente, Heero solo gritó fuertemente- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

-Te lo dije... resiste por favor... –Duo tenía a Heero contra la pared, lo tenía sujeto por debajo de las piernas, para así tener más fácil acceso a su cuerpo, es decir Heero no tocaba el suelo con los pies, estaba a total merced de los deseos de Duo-

-Duo... ¡AH!... detente... me duele... ¡Duo! ¡Escúchame...! ¡AHH!

–Heero gemía sin control y eso hacía que Duo se excitara más y más-

-¿No te gusta? –como respuesta Heero solo gimió, no podía hacer nada más- Eso pensé –y lo invistió con fuerza contra la pared-

-Duo... ya... basta... detente... –Heero gemía con desesperación y comenzó a arañar la espalda del joven de violeta mirada-

-Dime que lo estás disfrutando... –dijo lujuriosamente y comenzó a lamer el cuello de su amante-

-No... ¡AH! Por... qué... habría... de hacerlo... –dijo jadeante mientras era envestido con más fuerza- ¡¡¡AHHHH!!!

-Bajaré la velocidad si lo haces –dijo mientras lo besaba con pasión y lo envestía con más fuerza. Sus caderas se movían rápidas, muy rápida y violentamente, Heero no lo soportaba más...-

-¡¡AHH!! ¡¡¡AAHHH!!! ¡ESTÁ BIEN, ESTÁ BIEN! ¡LO ESTOY DISFRUTANDO! –Heero lo dijo con gran humillación, mientras se sonrojaba- ¡AHHH! ¡DUO! ¡Cumple tu promesa! ¡AHH!

-Si, si, si –dijo Duo mientras calmaba sus movimientos- ¿Así está mejor?

-Ah... –jadeó cansadamente Heero- Ash... –le miró con desprecio- suéltame... –dijo tratando de soltarse-

-No... –dijo burlonamente- solo dije que bajaría la velocidad... no que te dejaría... –y oprimió el miembro de Heero, que lo hizo gemir, luego robó nuevamente un apasionado y profundo beso y lo aventó en una de las dos camas que había en aquella habitación-

Duo cayó sobre Heero, que se encontraba gimiendo sin control.

-¿Qué dices Heero? ¿Te gusta? –dijo al oído de este mientras masturbaba su miembro con gran pasión-

-Ahhhh.... –Heero jadeaba de placer- Duo...

-¿Si...? –preguntaba en tono inocente, mientras sus labios jugaban nuevamente con los pezones de Heero-

-Ahhh... Duo... déjame... –dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por quitárselo de encima, pero fue inútil, el placer lo cegaba aunque fuese en contra de su voluntad (o así lo creía él) y le impedía hablar coherentemente, además ya estaba muy cansado debido al abuso que había sufrido su cuerpo-

-A no, eso no, mi querido Hee-chan... Debes cooperar con esto... sino... no será... divertido –decía Duo entre cada beso y lamida que le daba al pecho de Heero-

-¡AHHH! Duo.... ah... ah... –mientras jadeaba y gemía por el placer que le brindaban las manos de Duo que trabajaban espléndidamente masturbando su miembro- no... no resis...tiré... mucho más... ahhh... –decía Heero en su desesperación, mientras veía próximo el climax-

-Tan pronto... mmm... creo que será delicioso... mmm... –decía Duo mientras le arrebataba otro jugoso beso a Heero, pero este como a todos los otros no lo correspondía-

-Ahhh... Duo... ya... no lo... soporto más... déjam... –alcanzó a decir entre gemidos, pero no pudo terminar, ya que su cerebro se nubló al sentir como todo el placer acumulado en su cuerpo y brindado por las suaves manos de Duo, le impedían pensar bien o decir algo coherente, había llegado y se hacía visible a través de su miembro cuando este explotó. El climax. Su miembro quedó bañado en un líquido blanco y viscoso, empapando los abdómenes de ambos chicos y la mano opresora de Duo-

-Ahhh... Heero... eso era lo que te faltaba... mmm... –y masturbó el miembro del de ojos cobalto con más empeño que antes-

-¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHHH!!!! –Heero gritaba de placer, no lo soportaba, la poca conciencia que la iba quedando lo estaba abandonando poco a poco- D...uo... –dijo en una mezcla entre suspiro y jadeos- Ya... deja... basta... ahhh... –su cuerpo se empezó a arquear más y notoriamente... estaba perdiendo el control de su propio cuerpo, el que se retorcía descontroladamente-

-Mmm... Heero eres maravilloso –decía Duo con una gran sonrisa de triunfo, con aún el miembro de su amigo en mano y acariciándolo con salvajismo-

-Ahhhh.... –Heero sintió pánico, había perdido el control de su cuerpo y para empeorar la situación estaba perdiendo la conciencia, solo podía distinguir el cuerpo de Duo sobre el de él, solo podía sentir la ahora agobiante sensación de placer directamente en su miembro y la desesperación de perder la conciencia en cualquier momento-

-Duo estaba muy consiente de las sensaciones que experimentaba el chico bajo su cuerpo y sonreía triunfante ante sus logros- Heero...

–Duo acercó sus labios al oído de su descontrolado amigo, para que lo oyera perfectamente- Heero...

-¡QUÉ! –Heero ya no podía ni controlar su tono de voz, a si que un grito fue todo lo que pudo expresar- Ahhh... –volvió a gemir-

-Sé perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo... Heero –dijo acariciando la punta del miembro del chico de cabello revuelto y sonriendo con prepotencia a su 'víctima'-

-A si... ahhh... entonces... ahhh... detente... –dijo tratando de tomar algo del control que le quedaba sobre su cuerpo-

-Solo debes pedirlo le la forma correcta... mi querido Heero –dijo mientras le aplicaba más presión al miembro capturado-

-¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!! –Heero jadeaba y Duo lo excitaba para que expulsara más semilla- Cómo... ahhh... debo... hacerlo...

-Pídelo... –lamió el oído de Heero- suplícamelo... –ahora su cuello, y aplicó más presión- humíllate... –y con la punta de su lengua lamió delicadamente los labios de Heero y apretó fuertemente su miembro haciéndolo desesperar y gemir aun más-

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHHHH!!! –sus gemidos habían inundado la habitación desde hacía rato, pero ahora se hacían más fuertes a cada movimiento de Duo- Está... bien...

-Entonces... mmm... –decía Duo mientras esparcía con su otra mano la semilla de Heero por su abdomen y entre sus propias piernas, haciéndose gemir a si mismo- ahhh... creo que lo mejor de ti siempre estará dentro... mmm... –dijo cuando se terminó de untar con la semilla de un agotado y jadeante Heero- Bien... qué es lo que quieres... Heero... –dijo sensualmente-

-Quiero... que me... sueltes... –dijo haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la conciencia y concentrarse en formar una frase-

-No... Heero... no es tan fácil... mmm... –dijo mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de su acompañante y aumentó la velocidad de la masturbación-

-Ahhh... está bien... está bien... por... f...favor... Duo... –dijo completamente humillado, pero eso ya no le importaba, con tal de darle fin a ese infinito placer que ahora era una completa tortura y descansar al fin, ya no le importaba humillarse-

CONTINUARA....

Muajajaja q les gusto? Jajaja pobresito Heero, en este fic quise cambiar los papeles en general el q toma la iniciativa es Heero pero en este caso es Duo jajajaj weno les digo que hay otro capitulo jajajaj espero q les guste aunq no tengo idea de cómo continuar la historia acepto sugerencia, reclamos, tomatazos y demases jajaja chau esperenme VOLVERÉ!!!!!

P.D: MANDEN REVIEWSSSS!!!! Thanks for ever.


	2. Reflexiones

Hillo, UY!!! Creo q en ninguno de mis fics puse que GW no me pertenece y que no pretendo ganar ningun tipo de dinero por lo que aquí escribo solo son producto de mi loca y revuelta mente XDDD, espero que a nadie se le aya ocurrido demandarme aun jiji, lo siento, bueno aquí va el fic. Aquí esta el cap 2 espero que les guste. Esto es lo q paso en el cap anterior.

_-No... Heero... no es tan fácil... mmm... –dijo mientras mordisqueaba el cuello de su acompañante y aumentó la velocidad de la masturbación-_

_-Ahhh... está bien... está bien... por... f...favor... Duo... –dijo completamente humillado, pero eso ya no le importaba, con tal de darle fin a ese infinito placer que ahora era una completa tortura y descansar al fin, ya no le importaba humillarse-_

Capítulo 2- Reflexiones...

-Muy bien... mmm... –dijo Duo mientras liberaba el miembro de Heero y lo besaba apasionadamente, Heero estaba tan cansado que no pudo reaccionar y se dejó llevar por lo dulces labios de Duo, y sin darse cuenta le estaba correspondiendo, al percatarse de esto apartó a Duo de un solo movimiento y corrió hasta encerrarse en el baño-

En el baño...

-"¿Qué demonios hice?" –se preguntaba para si Heero apoyado detrás de la puerta- "No puedo creer que dejé que ese Baka de Maxwell me hiciera esto" –pensó con ira y se sonrojó al recordar lo que acababa de acontecer- "Él abusó de mí y me besó..." –se tocó con la punta de los dedos sus labios y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en ellos- "¡No!" -asustado por ese sentimiento que se estaba formando en su mente sacudió su cabeza- "No, puede ser" –dio unos pasos, se apoyó con sus manos en el lavamanos y se miró en el espejo- "NO. Cómo puede ser esto. Debería de estar furioso con él pero no lo estoy" –sacudió nuevamente su cabeza- "¡¿Qué me pasa...?!" –detuvo su tren de ideas y pensó en los tres acontecimientos principales:-

Primero, Duo lo había besado.

Segundo, había abusado fácilmente de él.

Y tercero, él..........

¿Lo había desfrutado?

Ante este último pensamiento Heero se asustó. No podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía... Él, Heero Yui, el Soldado Perfecto, el más frió de los 5 pilotos Gundams, el frío y calculador Heero, el hombre de corazón de acero, el chico que jamás había sentido afecto o aprecio por algo o alguien, ahora estaba... ¿Enamorado? No lo sabía, ciertamente las emociones eran algo bastante ajeno a él, era algo que había sido tratado de erradicar de su persona y que ni él mismo sabía que tenía, por lo tanto no sabía cómo descubrir qué clase de sentimiento era eso que sentía. Su pecho se movía rápidamente, su respiración era agitada, el sudor lo bañaba, estaba desnudo y se sentía completamente... ¿Asustado? No, Heero Yui no podía estar asustado, ¿O si? No, él no lo creía posible, pero... el solo imaginar que debería de salir algún día de ese baño lo aterraba, el por qué, Duo Maxwell. Si, tenía miedo de verlo a la cara nuevamente, cómo se suponía que debiera reaccionar si su mejor 'amigo' y compañero de misión había tenido sexo con él, y no había sido nada normal. En primer lugar ambos eran hombres, eso ya era extraño y antinatural. En segundo lugar, Duo había tomado la iniciativa, algo que jamás creyó de él, si bueno... en algún caso ellos dos hubieran querido 'hacerlo', pensaba Heero, el que hubiese tomado la iniciativa hubiera sido él ¿No?, ante esto Heero se sonrojó. Y como tercer punto había sido en contra de sus deseos ese 'amoroso' encuentro ¿Verdad?, ante esto Heero se sintió confundido, realmente ¿Había disfrutado del sexo con Duo?, solo había una forma de averiguarlo y esa era saliendo de ese baño. Heero se lavó la cara y se limpió la semilla de su abdomen y miembro, luego se tapó con otra toalla y se dispuso a salir del baño...

En la habitación se encontraba Duo, estaba recostado en la cama que había sido testigo de sus más secretos deseo y estaba profundamente dormido. La puerta del baño se abrió lenta y perezosamente, por ella se asomaron sigilosamente unos ojos azul cobalto profundo, ellos miraban con temor hacia la habitación pero se relajaron al posarse en la figura durmiente de su compañero. Por fin se pudo ver en su totalidad el cuerpo del joven 01, miró a Duo y rodeó la cama en que se encontraba con gran cautela, no quería hablar de lo sucedido hace unos momentos con él, por lo menos no en ese momento, se encontraba demasiado confundido con aquellos extraños sentimientos como para recibir algún tipo de explicación por parte del americano.

Heero llegó hasta la otra cama en donde se encontraba su maleta y la de Duo, abrió la suya y sacó una muda de ropa, unos jeans azules y una playera ajustada negra con una raya blanca que la atravesaba horizontalmente a la altura del corazón. Se colocó la ropa limpia y unas zapatilla negras adornadas con rayas rojas a los costados. Luego se dispuso a salir, pero antes no pudo resistir ver a Duo. Este se encontraba completamente desnudo sobre las revueltas y manchadas sábanas, se acercó a él algo sonrojado y lo cubrió con algunas frazadas, se dirigió a la puerta y con una última mirada salió de la habitación.

Era un hermoso atardecer, se lamentaba el tener que apreciarlo solo, pero era mejor eso a tener que hablar con Duo sobre lo sucedido, a decir verdad Heero no quería hablar de eso con nadie que no fuera él mismo, si los otros chicos supieran lo que había pasado entre ellos... realmente no sabía lo que haría.

Heero comenzó a caminar por la playa, estaba desierta, el viento frío costero lo golpeó fuerte en la cara, ya habían pasado alrededor de dos horas desde que había salido del hotel y no parecía querer volver. Miró el horizonte, el sol casi no se veía, solo se podían divisar algunos rayos iluminando la parte inferior de algunas nubes extraviadas; el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un color parecido al de sus ojos, estaba oscureciendo. Suspiró, ahora qué seguía, volver y encontrarse con Duo o quedarse ahí toda la noche con el frío que se estaba empezando a sentir, se estremeció, había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta del frío que lo abrazaba, cómo deseaba tener su chaqueta en esos momentos, no quería regresar pero el frío lo venció y se decidió a volver...

En el hotel, un chico de ojos violetas se estaba despertando de su sueño.

-Ahhh... –bostezó- ¿Qué pasó...? ¿Heero? –medio somnoliento el chico comenzó a buscar a su estoico amigo por toda la habitación con la mirada- Ay no... –de un solo salto se levantó de la cama, pero se detuvo- Ewww... –dijo al sentir algo viscoso entre sus piernas- ¿Qué es esto...? –y luego lo recordó- Es verdad, debo limpiarme antes de salir –y corrió al baño, luego regresó al habitación y abrió su maleta lanzando ropa por doquier- ¿Dónde está...? ¿Dónde está...? Ajá aquí está –dijo sacando una playera roja con un dragón negro estampado en ella, una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones hasta la rodilla color arena, los que se puso en un segundo, después de vestirse tomó algo que colgaba en la silla de la entrada y salió corriendo de la habitación-

El viento se estaba haciendo cada vez más presente, había caminado tanto que había llegado a un lugar donde no había iluminación, sus ojos no podían distinguir mucho, la falta de luz era un obstáculo en su camino de regreso al hotel, solo lo acompañaba la brillante y blanca luna desde lo alto del firmamento la que cuidaba todos sus pasos. De pronto escuchó como la arena se movía; pasos, pensó, los sentía apresuradamente detrás de él, se acercaban, cada vez más, los podía oír con claridad hasta que se desvanecieron. No quiso voltear, en ese lugar no los conocía nadie, tal vez solo era alguien contemplando la luna tal como él lo hacía.

Decidió ir hacia un risco cercano, ahí podría pensar mejor sobre su situación, soportaría un poco más el gélido viento que azotaba la costa y a cambio poder aclarar un poco más sus pensamientos.

Se sentía triste, la luna estaba en toda su majestuosidad y él solo, ahí, sin nadie a su lado, acompañándolo, como siempre; desde pequeño había estado solo, pero desde hace solo dos años que había tenido que aprender a tratar con las personas, ya era hora de aprender si se trataba de trabajar con Maxwell, el ejemplo perfecto de sociabilidad y amistad incondicional. Él nunca lo había tomado en cuenta, ni siquiera le había prestado atención cuando se conocieron, pero aun así Duo le había seguido ofreciendo su amistad, pero él no la había aceptado, no sabía cómo hacerlo; no obstante ya no era así, al contrario, Duo se había convertido en su mejor amigo, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, y también cuando no, realmente a veces era todo un fastidio, pero siempre lo hacía sentir bien, querido, necesitado, aunque el trenzado no lo pudiese ver. Se sentía feliz cuando Duo lo llamaba a cenar, le preguntaba cosas como '¿Qué estas haciendo?', '¿Por qué siempre estás tan callado?' o cuando lo reprochaba cuando le llamaba BAKA. Heero sonrió, no podía recordar momento difícil al lado de Duo. Suspiró y se estremeció, el frío había aumentado y él ahí a la intemperie.

-¿Necesitas esto? –se escuchó una voz tras el chico de ojos cobalto que se encontraba sentado en el suelo justo al borde del acantilado-

-¿Hn? –dijo Heero sorprendido al sentir esa ya conocida voz, no había sentido la presencia de alguna otra persona ahí hasta ahora, por lo que rápidamente se levantó y giró hacia el emisor de la pregunta-

-Que si quieres esto –le cayó a Heero algo en la cara, a lo que el chico reaccionó y se lo quitó mirándolo-

-Mi... –miró lo que le había lanzado- Duo... –miró al chico frente a él-

-Supuse que tendrías frío –dijo Duo mientras se sentaba al borde del acantilado tal y como lo había hecho Heero hace un rato- Vamos póntela, para algo te la traje.

Heero de colocó su chaqueta y se quedó mirando a Duo un momento este miraba el cielo, contemplaba la luna, el chico estoico lo miraba con atención ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí?, ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?, eran algunas de sus preguntas...

-Es hermosa ¿no? –dijo Duo rompiendo el silencio-

-Si... –dijo Heero por lo bajo, desviando la mirada hacia la luna color plata- '¿Cómo es posible que después de lo sucedido aparezca así como así?' Duo... –comenzó-

-Supongo que te preguntarás cómo te encontré –se le adelantó el chico de trenza-

-Pues si –le contestó-

-Solo me guié por mi intuición –Heero lo miró confundido- A ti no te gusta la gente y pues aquí te encontré –dijo sin más explicación, aun con la mirada perdida en los rayos de plata lunares-

-Ya veo... –dijo simplemente y se sentó a su lado mirando la luna resplandeciente-

Se quedaron así largo rato, sin cruzar palabra, solo el ruido de las olas al golpear en las rocas las que unían en un hermoso coro el compás de sus corazones.

-Heero... –Duo llamó la atención del aludido, mientras una ola estallaba en frente de ambos. Los labios de Duo comenzaron a temblar y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos- lo... lo... Heero yo lo sien... –pero al darle la cara a su compañero se encontró que este estaba de pie y daba un paso atrás- ¿Heero, adónde vas?

No recibió respuesta mientras el chico de cabello alborotado se alejaba de él dejándolo solo, sentado en aquel risco apartado.

-Ya veo... –acomodó su cabeza entre sus brazos doblados mirando hacia el oscuro océano- no quieres saber nada... –dijo mientras los suaves pasos de Heero se iban alejando por la playa-

CONTINUARA....

N/A: Jejeje bueno como le prometí aquí esta el 2do capitulo, algo mas cortito que el otro (estoy algo falta de inspiración, si alguien sabe donde se compra que me de el dato XD) perdon por hacerlos esperar, pero no sabía como continuarlo, lo q pasa es que ya tenia algo avanzado q no coincidia con las propuestas q me dieron asi que aquí esta lo que quedó, pero pienso incluir algunas ideas de los anteriores reviews (si me acuerdo jeje), y si, ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS, por eso deben mandar reviews, son muy importantes para los autores lo sabian, asi que MANDEN.

PD: gracias a todas las que mandaron reviews, unika, shiochang, kinyoubi, moon-chan, oriko asakura, angila fanel, duo Shinigami y un saludo especial a Ann S, maryluz y a Dark. Me despido yo, bye bye un beso a todas y cuídense mucho.

PD2: si alguien es de chile que me mande mails si? Quiero conocer gente tambien las que sean de otros paises, todo eso a darkangel02shinigami 

Gracias o

PD3: no me manden virus, por su atención gracias.


	3. Todo resuelto

PERDON!!!!!!!!!!! Disculpen la demora, es que estaba falta de imaginación, y con todo eso del fin de año y los examenes, pues ustedes saben. No importa, aun así estoy feliz de que se tomen la molestia de leerlo. Bueno como no sabía cómo continuarlo tal vez no esté muy bueno, acepto reclamos, tomatazos, opiniones de todo :D

Advertencia: Gundam Wing no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, solo me los robé un ratito para divertirme y divertirlos con ellos, este fic es yaoi y contiene escenas lemon asi q si no les gustan pues no lean (creo q devi poner eso en el primer capitulo no? :P)

Dedicado: este fic va dedicado a mi nueva amiga ichia que me ha hecho muy feliz el conocerla (mandale saludos a tu sabes quien de mi parte jeje) y a todas las personas que esperaron pacientemente la continuación de este fic, espero me disculpen por la terrible demora y esto va para uds. como un regalo de navidad de mi parte. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo y que me dejen reviews para conocer sus opiniones que eso me hace muy feliz como a cualquier escritor, bueno me despido, disfrútenlo:

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Heero... –Duo llamó la atención del aludido, mientras una ola estallaba en frente de ambos. Los labios de Duo comenzaron a temblar y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos- lo... lo... Heero yo lo sien... –pero al darle la cara a su compañero se encontró que este estaba de pie y daba un paso atrás- ¿Heero, adónde vas?_

_No recibió respuesta mientras el chico de cabello alborotado se alejaba de él dejándolo solo, sentado en aquel risco apartado._

_-Ya veo... –acomodó su cabeza entre sus brazos doblados mirando hacia el oscuro océano- no quieres saber nada... –dijo mientras los suaves pasos de Heero se iban alejando por la playa-_

Capítulo 3- Todo se aclara

Se quedó ahí un bueno rato, pensando. ¿Ahora qué haría? Heero no lo quería escuchar y no sabía cómo explicarle lo sucedido, aunque aquello no tenía gran explicación. Desde el momento en que Heero se le escapó y se metió al baño sabía que sus acciones no habían sido las mejores.

Decidió volver al hotel; desde que Heero se había separado de él en aquel risco había pasado cerca de una hora, ya era tarde y el frío se estaba haciendo insufrible.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación, se sorprendió de que todas las luces estaban apagadas y las camas estaban intactas, tal y como las había dejado cuando se marchó a buscar a Heero, eso quería decir que no había regresado aun. Duo suspiró, era de esperarse, el estoico muchacho de seguro querría pasar el menor tiempo posible cerca de él. Volvió a suspirar, ni modo no podía salir a buscarlo otra vez a esas horas, además su último intento para hablar con él no había salido del todo bien, y si lo llegaba a encontrar no tenía idea de cómo podría hablarle.

Suspiró extenuado, había sido un día largo, no obstante el cansancio que sentía no era un cansancio físico, sino más bien psicológico. Decidió acostarse, se quitó la polera y los pantalones, caminó hasta el baño, se puso delante del espejo y se cepilló los dientes, después de enjuagarse la boca, tomó su larga trenza castaña y comenzó a desatarla, pronto su cabello castaño claro resbalaba por su espalda acariciándola dócilmente, comenzó a cepillarse el cabello y luego se lo volvió a amarrar, terminado eso regresó a la habitación y se metió en su cama, se volteó y vio la cama vacía y perfectamente ordenada de Heero, suspiró, ¿y ahora qué demonios iba ha hacer?

Flash back

Punto de vista de Duo:

Heero se metió en el baño y Duo se quedó solo en la habitación, estaba cansado, haberle hecho eso a Heero lo había agotado, pero ¿por qué lo había hecho? No sabía cuál era la respuesta definitiva, pero al menos tenía una idea, borrosa pero algo era algo.

Se tendió de espaldas en la cama, cerró sus manos en puños y cruzando las muñecas sobre sus ojos los cerró. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? Había obligado a Heero a hacer algo que él no quería... pero por qué lo había hecho, por una parte estaba satisfecho, había cumplido el mayor de sus deseos en la vida pero no estaba conforme con la forma en que lo había logrado, una violación no era lo que había querido pero en ese momento sus deseos lo dominaron por completo, la oportunidad se dio y él la aprovechó pero... no había tomado en cuenta las consecuencias de sus actos y ahora debería aceptarlas tal y como se presentaran.

Toda su vida había soñado con ese momento, el momento en que pudiera tener a Heero para él solo, entre sus brazos para hacerlo suyo y de nadie más, entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan mal consigo mismo? No tenía caso preguntase eso, ya sabía la respuesta, Heero era muy autoritario y de seguro que después de eso sentiría como su orgullo había sido humillado, eso era a lo que le temía, temía al rencor de la persona que más amaba, temía que por sus actos esa persona no lo volviera a ver a los ojos, temía que Heero se apartara de su lado, para así jamás volver a verlo. Este pensamiento lo angustió aún más, ¿por qué pensaba en cosas que lo afligían tanto? Suspiró, esa respuesta también la sabía, porque era cierto, la posibilidad de que cualquiera de esas cosa pasara no era muy lejana y temía que se convirtieran en realidad.

Miró la puerta del baño con ojos tristes y de sus labios salió un inaudible susurro, más bien solo sus labios se movieron tratando de pronunciar un...

-Lo siento...

El chico de ojos violetas se volteó y miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, nuevamente a la cama de Heero, suspiró tristemente y cerró fuertemente los ojos para que las lágrimas de culpabilidad no se le escaparan, su mente era toda confusa, la sola idea de que Heero se apartara de cualquier manera de su lado, ya sea que se fuese o que ya no lo mirase nunca más, y toda la angustia que eso le producía, pronto lo agotaron y se quedó profundamente dormido.

De pronto la puerta del baño se abrió y dejó paso al chico que se había encerrado allí, este miró confundido a Duo, se dirigió a su cama y se vistió, después se volteó a Duo y lo tapó con algunas frazadas y sin más salió de la habitación.

Punto de vista de Heero:

Salió de la habitación y el frío viento costero lo recibió pero su mente estaba en otra parte por lo que no se dio cuenta del frío que empezaba a sentirse.

Su corazón estaba de cabeza, no podía entender ese extraño sentimiento, cuando recordaba a Duo se sentía muy feliz aún después de lo sucedido, pero aún así sentía algo en su pecho, ¿por qué aceptaba tan dócilmente las acciones del trenzado?, ¿no debería de estar furioso con él?, mas solo sentía un pequeño enojo, pero... por qué. Caminó largo rato buscando dentro de su corazón, pero no encontró la respuesta.

Sintió los pasos de alguien acercarse detrás suyo, pero no les dio importancia, ahora solo le importaba encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que lo estaban volviendo loco. Decidió ir a un risco para poder pensar un poco mejor. Ya en él una voz lo interrumpió, era Duo, ¿qué hacía él ahí? Este comenzó a hablar pero no lo quiso escuchar y se puso de pie, notó como el trenzado lo miraba confundido.

Retrocedió y dejó al chico de ojos violetas solo en el risco. Caminó por la desolada playa y volvió a preguntarse ¿por qué Duo lo había ido a buscar? Eso era sencillo, una disculpa, él había ido a buscarlo para disculparse, lo sabía, había oído lo suficiente como para deducirlo "yo... lo... lo sien..." eso había dicho él antes de que se pusiera de pie y huyera de su lado. Suspiró, había sido un cobarde, por qué no simplemente se había quedado ahí para escucharla, resopló enfadado consigo mismo, porque no sabía cómo podía reaccionar, lo más seguro fuese que lo perdonara ¿no? Pero...

-¡¡FUI UN ESTÚPIDO!! –gritó, estaba furioso con él mismo, si solo hubiera escuchado a Duo, talvez todo ya se habría arreglado-

Pronto otra pregunta lo asaltó, ¿por qué el trenzado se había ido a disculpar? Conociendo a Heero como lo conocía de seguro sabría que no lo perdonaría o lo mataría, por eso ¿por qué se había arriesgado? El corazón de Heero dio un brinco, ¿será acaso que el piloto del Deathscythe sentía algo por él, que no había sido solo deseo por su cuerpo uno de los motivos por los cuales actuó se esa forma? Una sonrisa cruzó los labios del chico moreno y sus ojos azules brillaron de esperanza, si así era tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz, de tener algo que lo hiciera sentir humano, como lo hacía Duo.

Ya no podía esperar más, tenía que saberlo ahora, así que corrió y corrió hasta llegar de regreso al hotel donde se hospedaban, era el momento, el momento de aclarar sus sentimientos hacia su compañero.

Fin Flash Back

Cerró los ojos, se disponía a dormir cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, entreabrió los ojos y pudo distinguir la silueta de Heero contrastar con la luz, proveniente del pasillo, en el marco de la puerta, de pronto se sintió muy nervioso y cerró fuertemente los ojos. La puerta se cerró y el chico de ojos cobalto entró en la habitación, Duo no quería hablar con él, se encontraba muy nervioso para ello.

Heero entró en la habitación y vio la figura de Duo entre las sábanas, cerró la puerta y se le quedó viendo con ternura en los ojos, ya era hora de aclarar todo esto...

-No tienes por qué fingir, sé que estás despierto, Duo –le dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y la dejaba sobre una silla. Duo se vio vencido y se incorporó en la cama lentamente pero no dijo nada, se quedó viendo las sábanas, no tenía valor para ver a Heero a los ojos-

El silencio entre ambos se empezó a volver incómodo, eso no le agradaba a Duo por lo que decidió cortarlo, por mucho que le apenara pero era mejor decir algo a que quedarse a escuchar al silencio.

-Heero... yo... quería disculparme... Lo siento... –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible-

-No te preocupes –fue la simple respuesta del ojiazul mientras se quitaba la polera que llevaba. Duo quedó desconcertado no esperaba tal contestación-

-¿¿De... de verdad?? –sus ojos violáceos estaban muy abiertos fijos en su compañero-

-Hn. –se metió al baño. Duo estaba más que extrañado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba. Escuchó el agua del lavamanos correr y luego ver salir a Heero del baño, solo con sus boxers puestos, Duo se sonrojó- No quise dejarte solo en el risco... es solo que estaba algo confundido, –comenzó Heero mientras caminaba hacia su cama y le sacaba las maletas de encima- pero dime... –volvió sus ojos a los violetas- ¿por qué lo hiciste? –las mejillas de Duo ardieron ante la pregunta-

-Es que... –miró nuevamente las sábanas- Desde hace mucho tiempo tú... que tú... me...

-¿Gustas? –trató de adivinar Heero, ya que veía que el joven trenzado se iba a tomar su tiempo en decirlo-

-¿Eh...? S..sí. –respondió al fin sintiendo como los colores se le empezaban a ir a las orejas-

-Heero se volteó a mirarlo- Así que te gusto –afirmó, el trenzado no dijo nada, Heero vio esa reacción y se le acercó, lo tomó por una muñeca jalándola y lo que lo obligó a salir de la cama, separándolo de ella y guiándolo hacia una pared- Eso es bueno... –le susurró al oído sensualmente- porque... he decidido que... también me gustas... –Duo abrió grande los ojos al escucharlo-

-¿C..cómo? –Heero solo lo miró y una pequeña sonrisa se atravesó fugazmente por sus labios-

Los labios de Heero de encontraban a milímetros del oído de Duo, este podía sentir su cálido aliento hacerle cosquillas en la oreja, un pequeño escalofrío cruzó su espalda al sentir como las manos de Heero comenzaban a bajar y a subir por su pecho apenas tocándolo con la yema de los dedos, provocándole más escalofríos. Después sintió como Heero acercaba más su rostro a su oreja, de pronto algo cálido la acarició provocándole unas cosquillas placenteras al instante, Heero había comenzado al lamer delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del chico trenzado que dejó escapar algunos gemidos de placer, al escucharlos el mayor de ambos se sintió complacido, ese sonido lo excitaba, quería escuchar más, mucho más de él, así que bajó su lengua por la tersa piel del cuello de Duo lamiendo, saboreando, besando cada parte, haciendo que el pequeño expulsara pequeños gemidos a cada contacto, pero no se quedó conforme con eso, empezó al mordisquear levemente el cuello, amenguando el dolor con las caricias de su lengua, mientras que sus manos viajaban apenas tocando la espalda y pecho de Duo, este se había comenzado a excitar y también a desesperar por los leves roces que le deba Heero a su necesitado cuerpo que pedía a gritos las atenciones del más alto pero que este ignoraba por completo.

-Ahh... Heero... mmmh... No... Heero... me duele –reclamaba de vez en cuando, cuando sentía que las mordidas eran más profundas y por tanto más dolorosas, pero Heero ignoraba cualquier comentario de su parte, esta noche no iba a aceptar reclamaciones por su forma de actuar, él era el que tenía el mando ahora-

Los labios de Heero empezaron a recorrer el pecho, besando, lamiendo, succionando, mordisqueando cada centímetro de la blanca piel de Duo, llegó al los pezones y lamió en forma circular las aureolas pero no tocó nada que le brindara mayor placer al chico que tenía entre su cuerpo y la pared. Volvió a subir con una sola lamida hasta el mentón del de ojos violetas, sus manos acariciaban sutilmente el pecho, luego el estómago, bajando lentamente por la cintura solo produciéndole a Duo un aumento en su excitación, temperatura corporal y el deseo de matar a Heero si no lo tocaba como debía de una vez por todas. Heero se percató de ello, y sonrió para sus adentros, haría que su chiquillo sufriera por habérsele adelantado.

El soldado volvió a besar el cuello del pequeño, pero esta vez por el lado derecho, sacándole suspiros a Duo, sus manos tocaban delicadamente las caderas y los muslos de este. Ya era hora, sintió que debía hacerlo y sin más ni más de un solo tiró le bajó la única prenda que poseía el perfecto cuerpo del joven de ojos violetas.

-¡Heero...! –Duo se sorprendió pero fue callado por un dolor proveniente de su garganta, Heero lo había mordido justo en la nuez cual perro de caza se lanza sobre el cuello de su presa, lo mordía bastante fuerte como si ver el dolor de Duo fuera su gran placer- ¡Ahh...! ¡Heero, eso duele! –al instante cambió el lugar en que se encontraban su boca para unirla con la de su amante. El beso tomó desprevenido a Duo quien no atinó a corresponderlo, sino hasta que sintió como la lengua del soldado perfecto trataba de separar sus labios y entrar en su boca; deseo concedido, entreabrió su boca y dejó que la húmeda lengua de su amante invadiera esas paredes acuosas, dejó que las inspeccionara, que jugara dentro de ella, permitió que sus lenguas se entrelazaran y se fundieran en un apasionado y fogoso beso-

Al separarse sus respiraciones eran agitadas, se miraban mutuamente perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, una diminuta sonrisa se posó en los labios de Heero por un segundo, haciendo que Duo lo mirase extrañado nuevamente, jamás había visto tal cosa, era hermosa, pequeña y fugaz pero hermosa al fin, el de ojos azules volvió a acercar sus labios a los de Duo y le susurró.

-Besas muy bien... pequeño –sacó su lengua y lamió provocativamente la superficie de labios de su 'pequeño' incitándolo a besar pero no dejando que lo hiciera, Duo no soportó más ese juego y atrapó el labio inferior de su provocador entre sus dientes, lamiéndolo dentro de su boca, luego lo soltó-

Los besos en su cuello continuaron y las cosquillas sobre sus muslos no cesaron ni un segundo en todo el tiempo que estuvieron jugando con sus lenguas, las manos de Heero rozaban la cintura y las caderas del pequeño, después las bajaba por los muslos y las deslizaba siguiendo la forma de las nalgas de Duo, todo era muy sutil, ninguna de sus caricias saciaban el cuerpo de Duo, solo lo incitaban, solo estaba jugando con él, excitándolo, hasta que llegara el momento apropiado.

Se agachó un poco bajando los besos de los pezones al ombligo, lamiéndolo por el rededor de este, introduciendo su lengua en él, escuchando los gemidos de placer de Duo que cada vez se hacían más fuertes, sus manos las tenía en las caderas del chico que estaba de pie, él se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, sus dedos viajaron nuevamente por los muslos, recorriéndolos, memorizándolos, saciándose de la perfección que el cuerpo de ese chico poseía, poco a poco fue deslizando una de sus manos por el interior de los muslos, y la otra por las nalgas, sintió el escalofrío que le produjo a Duo estas caricias y volvió a sonreír, podía sentir su excitación y la suya propia, estaba seguro que Duo querría matarlo por su demora, pero él estaba disfrutando viendo como se retorcía del deseo, podía sentir el miembro palpitante de Duo bajo su mentón, esa posición se lo permitía. Quitó la mano que había puesto entre las piernas de sus compañero y con el dedo índice presionó sutilmente la punta del miembro de Duo quien al instante se estremeció y gimió fuertemente de placer.

Eso le gustó, tener a Duo bajo su control y poder brindarle o prohibirle lo que más anhelaba su cuerpo enardecido por el deseo de que lo hiciera suyo, comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con su dedo en la cabeza del erecto miembro, haciendo que expulsara un poco de semen.

-Ahhh... Hee-chan... ah... ahh... por... favor... –Duo gimió al contacto, Heero cambió la dirección de sus caricias e hizo que su compañero se estremeciera más- Aahhh... Heero no juegues... –pero el otro no tenía intenciones de obedecerlo, solo sonrió-

Dejó su tarea con el dedo y empezó a besar la parte más baja del abdomen del trenzado, lamió y besó dejando un rastro húmedo y brillante, bajó y lamió los muslos y alrededor del miembro que pedía desesperadamente atención por parte del soldado, pero este lo quería hacer sufrir de deseo, a él y a su dueño, con la mano libre (la otra estaba todavía acariciando por detrás) le separó las piernas y hundió su cabeza para poder lamer entre ellas sin problema, lamió el interior de los muslos y el pequeño espacio de piel que había entre la entrada y los genitales de Duo.

-Aaahhhh... mmm... Heerooo... aaaahhhh... –el otro chico solo se dedicaba a disfrutar del placer que le proporcionaba su amante-

Heero sacó la cabeza de entre las piernas del trenzado y posó su atención en el rojo y punzante miembro, lentamente acercó sus labios y lamió la base, lamía lentamente para desesperar lo más posible a Duo, quería ver cuánto resistía antes de suplicarle que lo tomara o antes de que su propia necesidad lo venciera, por otra parte esta comenzó a dolerle, los boxers eran un impedimento a su erección y pronto se los quitó dejándolos olvidados en el suelo junto a ellos.

Siguió con sus deberes y lamió los testículos, volviendo a la base, lentamente empezó a subir, lamía todo, nada quedaba sin ser saboreado y registrado en su memoria, llegó al final y con apenas la punta de su lengua tocó la parte más sensible, disfrutando al máximo los gemidos de extremo placer que emitía Duo, movió su lengua imitando a un pequeño gusano y con ese movimiento se mantuvo un rato en la punta de un miembro que ardía con gran fuerza. Por otra parte deslizó la mano que tenía atrás, sobre las nalgas de Duo, por entre ellas, llegando así a un lugar en el que introdujo de frentón y sin ninguna consideración dos de sus dedos. Duo solo pudo gritar de dolor y placer ante la invasión repentina, Heero por otro lado no dejó de hacer sus tareas, su lengua acariciaba con gozo el miembro de Duo, mientras que sus dedos se movían a compás dentro de Duo.

-Ahh... Hee... Heero... aaahh... auch... eso... duele... aaahhh... –como si fuese un delicioso caramelo que no quería compartir con nadie, Heero se introdujo el miembro entero en su boca- ¡AAAHHH! ¡Heero! Mmmhh... Hee-chan... mmm... ahh... –Duo olvidó el dolor al momento y el placer se apoderó de su cuerpo haciendo que moviese sus caderas coordinando con las succiones que le daba Heero haciendo que todo fuera más placentero-

De pronto Heero sintió con sus dedos cómo los músculos del trenzado se comprimían, señal inequívoca de que estaba por terminar, pero él no tenía planeado terminar tan pronto por lo que sacó inmediatamente el miembro de su boca y los dedos de la entrada de Duo, este cesó todo movimiento y sonido, lo quedó mirando con enfado, Heero solo lo miró divertido y se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué... de detienes? –inquirió el más bajo frunciendo el entrecejo-

-¿Acaso nunca te han dejado con ganas? –preguntó divertido Heero, Duo solo lo miró enfadado, puso sus manos en el pecho de Heero y lo empujó- ¿Acaso tanto lo deseabas? –le preguntó cuando el pequeño pasó a su lado, al no recibir una respuesta lo tomó por la cintura y lo lanzó sobre una de las camas-

-¡Bájate, tú solo querías jugar conmigo! –protestó Duo tratando de quitarse a Heero de encima-

-Tal vez, pero... ahora podemos jugar los dos... –susurró y le lamió nuevamente la oreja, lo tomó por la cintura y rodando media vuelta lo obligó a quedar sobre sus caderas, pero aun así no sentado sobre ellas, Duo solo estaba sujetado por los fuertes brazos de Heero y sus propias rodillas- Ahora te daré todo lo que quieras, solo tienes que sentarte –le sonrió pícaramente y Duo se sonrojó-

-¿No quieres... tomarme tú? –preguntó incrédulo-

-Sí quiero, pero... quiero que tú seas el que me introduzca dentro de ti. –Duo se sonrojó más aun- Solo tienes que sentarte –volvió a sonreír burlonamente y se lamió los labios- ¿o prefieres que te tome por fuerza?

-No... no, está bien, pero... –se quedó callado, Heero estaba sentado sobre la cama, lo sujetaba de las caderas dejando un pequeño espacio que era ocupado por su miembro erecto que estaba posicionado perfectamente bajo su entrada para que cuando Duo se sentara sobre él fuera penetrado al instante- ¿Esto... me va a doler?

-Mmm... –sonrió más abiertamente- nunca lo he probado, creo que debes averiguarlo por ti mismo –Duo suspiró resignado, se sentía nervioso, antes cuando él se lo había hecho a Heero no había sido por amor, solo por deseo, o eso pensaba en ese momento, pero ahora que sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no era lo mismo y sentía como si esa fuera a ser su primera vez juntos-

Decidido, tomó aire y con un movimiento rápido se sentó sobre su amado, el grito no se hizo esperar.

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! ¡¡Heero!! –Duo gritó con todas sus fuerzas y arqueó la espalda dejando al descubierto su blanco cuello (ya no tan blanco por los 'besitos' de Heero jeje), eso había sido doloroso, pero muy pronto se acostumbro, además de que Heero lo acariciaba por la espalda en un intento por calmar su dolor-

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado-

-Sí... sí, estoy bien –gimoteó un poco con pequeñas lágrimas de dolor en los ojos, Heero lo miró interrogante, esa mirada Duo la interpretó como que Heero esperaba la señal para comenzar a moverse, así que le contestó- Ya puedes comenzar.

-¿Seguro? ¿No quieres esperar un poco? –preguntó al pensar que había lastimado al niño que tenía en sus brazos-

-No, esta forma de entrar no es tan dolorosa y uno se acostumbra rápidamente –le sonrió Duo y abrazó a Heero por el cuello a lo que él respondió abrazándole más fuerte la cintura-

Pronto Heero comenzó a moverse, lento muy lento al sentir las pequeñas exclamaciones y muecas de dolor que mostraba Duo, pero cada vez aumentando más la velocidad, ambos cuerpos se movían con frenesís sobre el otro, los gemidos y jadeos de placer llenaban el aire de la habitación.

-Hee... Heero... ahhhh... así... así... mmm... Heero... –gemía Duo en su oído, a cada envestida proporcionada por el chico de ojos cobalto-

-Duo... Duo... sigue moviéndote... mmm... ahhh... Duo... –Heero abrazaba a Duo fuertemente, lo besaba por el cuello y de vez en cuando lo mordía por acto reflejo que le producía el placer de estar dentro de ese hermoso cuerpo- ahhh... Duo...

Duo empezó a embestir a Heero, haciendo que el placer aumentara, haciéndolos gritar hasta quedar sin aire, sus jadeos se hacían más fuertes con el paso de los minutos, Heero embestía con fuerza a Duo y este lo embestía a su vez para que el placer fuese mayor, Heero tomó el miembro de Duo y con el pulgar lo empezó a masturbar, los gemidos del trenzado en su oído lo hacían excitarse más y más, y penetraba aún más hondo cada vez que el pequeño gritaba su nombre. Sintió como los músculos de Duo nuevamente se apretaban, pero no tenía intenciones de detenerse, no sin antes él terminar. Pronto Duo se vino sobre sus abdómenes y la mano de Heero que lo masturbaba, este gritaba de placer no podía más ya había terminado y solo quería descansar, el placer era demasiado, pero Heero no se detendría hasta él también terminar.

Las embestidas seguían y el cuerpo de Duo ya no lo soportaba, la mano de Heero tampoco había detenido su trabajo y el miembro de Duo no dejaba de estallar una vez tras otra.

-Hee... Heero... ahhh... ya no... más... aahhh... Heero... ¡AAHHH...! –su cuerpo sudoroso no se dejaba de mover sobre el de Heero que aun no llegaba al climax, lo sentía cerca pero aun no, Duo lo supuso y lo trató de ayudar aunque no le quedaba mucha conciencia como para ello, la visión se le había nublado por el placer y su cuerpo estaba agotado de tanta acción, aun así comprimió los músculos internos, oprimiendo el miembro de Heero, haciendo que llegase más rápido, con un fuerte orgasmo llegó y se tendió hacia atrás a lo que Duo cayó recostado sobre su pecho. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor- ¿Hee... Hee-chan?

-¿Hn...? –jadeó, estaba muy cansado como para hablar-

-¿Podrías salir... por favor? –sonrojado tímidamente le pidió, Heero lo miró extrañado y vio como Duo estaba acostado sobre él con las piernas totalmente abiertas pues su miembro aun seguía dentro suyo-

-¡Ah... lo siento...! –se avergonzó y sonrojó un poco, luego de sacarlo del interior de Duo-

-Ah... gracias... –acomodó su cabeza en el pecho de su amante, Heero lo abrazó y acarició su suave cabello- Dime... –Heero lo miró- ¿podríamos... –se sonrojó más de lo que estaba por tanto 'ejercicio'- volver a hacerlo?

-¿Ahora? –en tono de burla-

-¡No...! ¡claro que no! Yo digo... –bajó un poco el rostro-

-Cuando quieras, -lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó suavemente- pero la próxima vez practicaremos otra posición ¿de acuerdo? –Duo le sonrió sonrojado y besó de regreso a Heero, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de su amado e inspeccionado lo que tanto le gustaba desde la primera vez-

-¿Qué te parece la posición de perrito? –le dijo traviesamente-

-Si tú eres el perrito no hay problema –ambos rieron- Creo que podríamos repetir esto en cada misión.

-No.

-Hn. –levantó una ceja en forma interrogativa-

-Mejor cada vez que estemos juntos ¿trato? –le tendió su dedo meñique-

-sonrió complacido de los deseos de su amante- Trato –y estrechó su dedo meñique con el del trenzado- Mañana tenemos una misión, así que quiero dormir ¿te parece?

-Solo si tú eres mi colchón –lo besó nuevamente y se abrazó con fuerza de su pecho, así se quedaron dormidos para luego comenzar otro día, otra misión y otras noches de pasión-

FIN.

Tatán, que tal? Espero que hayan disfrutado su regalo de navidad, no es mucho pero al fin lo termine, si no están conformes háganmelo saber a darkangel02shinigamihotamilcom si? :D bueno espero con ansias sus comentarios ya que me esmeré mucho en continuarlo y terminarlo por eso quiero sus opiniones, no les cuesta nada apretar el botoncito para dejar un review verdadddddd? XD Muchos bechos y abrachotes de oso para uds. les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo para todos!!!! :D espero que nos veamos el proximo año jeje XD si es posible antes XD bien me despido bye bye!!!!!!!


End file.
